


Day 5: 5 Things (5 Times Iwaizumi Hajime Fell in Love with Oikawa Tooru)

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, And that's a fact, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Day 5, Implied Mpreg, Injured Oikawa Tooru, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi Tooru, Iwaizumi is whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnant Oikawa Tooru, Sick Oikawa Tooru, iwaizumi loves oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: alternative title: Iwaizumi Hajime is absolutely fucking whipped for Oikawa Tooru
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Day 5: 5 Things (5 Times Iwaizumi Hajime Fell in Love with Oikawa Tooru)

**Author's Note:**

> haha I actually started writing this waaaaay before iwaoi week lol

1.

The first time Iwaizumi Hajime fell in love with Oikawa Tooru was when they first met. Well, at the time, he didn’t know it was love. But he was very fascinated with the doe eyed boy that was always next to him. According to his mother, at least.

The two families lived next to each other and the mothers, like their sons, had been friends since birth. They lived in the same house they grew up in. They also knew that their future kids were going to be friends as well.

When both females announced that they were both pregnant the families cheered happily. Sakura and Kana cheered happily, their children would be friends and Mitsuha would have a younger sibling.

The day Iwaizumi was born, it was chaotic and loud. The young boy, who was just born to the family, could not stop crying. The poor parents tried everything they could to calm down the boy, to no avail. It wasn’t until the Oikawa family walked in that the boy finally stopped.

“Oh.”

Both families stood in amazement, mostly the Iwaizumi’s. Kana looked towards Sakura and her family in awe.

“How’d you do that?”

Sakura looked at her friend in confusion. “What’d you mean?”

“It’s just…Hajime wouldn’t stop crying and he finally did when you guys walked in.”

The parents looked confused for a second until Mitsuha spoke up.

“Maybe he knows that Tooru is here~”

///

When Oikawa was born, it was peacefully quiet. The newborn squeaked left and right and the doctors, nurses, and parents found it so darned adorable. So, when the Iwaizumi family walked in little Hajime could only twist and turn for reasons unknown. Little Tooru, who was quiet the whole time, whimpered loudly and began to wail like it was nobody’s business.

The parents decided to lay the one month old down next to the newborn and both boys squeaked in content and fell back asleep.

That was the moment when Oikawa Sakura and Iwaizumi Kana realized that they were going to be in-laws and that their sons’ love story was going to be one for the books.

2.

The second time it happened was when they were children and in the mountains near their houses. The two boys were out playing in the mountains near their house. Well, to be more accurate, Iwaizumi was bug hunting and Oikawa went looking for him.

The tiny brunette finally found his bug loving friend and watched as he dug around the bush for some bugs. He huffed.

“I hate when Mitsuha-nee forces me to play house with her. It’s too girly.”

Iwaizumi ignored his friend and continued digging around.

“Obviously, everything girls, except Mitsuha-nee, does is weird and disgusting.”

He finally sat up and looked at his friend, who was clutching at the hem of his short sleeved jacket and pouting. Tooru was looking at something and ran away. Iwaizumi watched him go and decided to look in the bush some more.

When Tooru didn’t return immediately and he heard something break and high pitched cry, Iwaizumi immediately got up and ran towards the crying. Only to see his friend, tears and snot running down his face, holding a giant beetle in his hand. He was caught between scolding and hugging his friend.

So, he did both.

When he put the beetle in his case to show his Dad, he turned and knocked Tooru on the head and gave him a piggyback ride back to their houses so he could get patched up.

It was that moment that he decided that he could tolerate Oikawa a bit longer.

3.

The third time was in high school. They were in their second year and it was now lunchtime. No one had seen Oikawa since the morning practice and lunch was halfway over. They volleyball club was sat in their usual spot on the roof and the noticeable absence of their Captain was making the atmosphere heavy.

There were other people on the roof besides them, but they were the only ones who were quiet. A group of girls sitting on the other side of them caught their attention, not for their looks, but for their topic of discussion.

“Hey, did you hear?”

The boys perked up and listened in on the girls.

“No, what?”

”I heard that Oikawa-san passed out in gym today.”

“What?”

“Yeah, class 8 and class 4 usually have the same period and they were playing volleyball.”

“Ouch, so what happened?”

“They said that when Oikawa went to serve he misstepped and like fell to the ground. When the teachers went to check on him, he had a fever and a twisted ankle.”

The other girls hissed and whined.

“Ouch, I hope that he feels better soon.”

The boys looked at each other before they stood up and made their way off of the roof.

///

When they got to Oikawa’s house, since they left the school early, they were greeted by Oikawa’s sister. She sighed and let the boys in, knowing that it was completely useless to fight with them.

She directed them to Oikawa’s room, but gave Iwaizumi the things that she was going to put in his room. Iwaizumi reassured the woman that she could leave her brother in their care. Mitsuha looked hesitant, but eventually nodded her head and left to go pick Takeru up from school. She bid the boys a goodbye and to let Tooru know that she would be back later.

When they got to the room, it was dimly lit and their Captain on his bed tucked under his star blanket. A cloth on his forehead and his foot propped onto the pillow. They found places in the small room to sit down and prepared themselves for the task of taking care of their Captain.

That was how Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s parents found them. The boys were scattered throughout the room, asleep and Iwaizumi was on the bed, next to Oikawa with the taller boy’s face pressed into Iwaizumi’s chest. Oikawa’s mom slapped a hand to her mouth and grabbed her phone and started taking a million and a half pictures of the cute sight. Iwaizumi’s mom made the younger woman send the pictures as well.

God, they loved their sons and their love story. It was just too precious.

4.

The fourth time was when Iwaizumi Hajime was about to make the biggest decision of his life. He was going to propose to the love of his life. He had the ring with him and he had asked Tooru’s parents for their blessing, which they happily gave. After his dad threatened him with bodily harm if he hurt his baby. Which was fair cause Tooru was the youngest child and the only boy.

((Mitsuha and her husband had also threatened the Ace with bodily harm if anything happened to baby Tooru. When he asked Takeru, the boy only stared and said that it was about time he got to call Iwaizumi uncle.))

Hajime had vehemently promised to take care of him and if he ever willingly hurt Tooru, then he’d come and let Oikawa papa punish him himself. The elder man stared at him for a few more seconds, then burst into tears and ran towards him and engulfed him into a big hug.

The two boys and their families were now at a fancy restaurant by the ocean side. Both families decided to take them out for one last vacation before they both left. Plus, it would be a while before either boy would see their families.

It was now the end of the dinner and everyone was satisfied, while slightly regretting the laughter during dinner. Iwaizumi had hooked hands with Oikawa under the table and gestured to the outside. Oikawa nodded and they both stood, excusing themselves for a bit.

From the balcony of the restaurant, both families watched as the boys walked down the beach. Looking as Hajime grabbed something and kneeled down in front of Tooru. Hearing the loudest squeal in the world, they watched as the ring was placed on the younger boy’s hand and Tooru jumping into Hajime’s arms.

They decided that having them get to know each other was the best decision ever.

5.

The fifth time Iwaizumi Hajime realized that he loved Oikawa (now Iwaizumi) Tooru was the second happiest day of his life.

(Yes, he keeps a list. Sue him.)

It started off like any normal day. Tooru was still in Argentina and he was still in Japan. Well, more accurately Tooru still played for Argentina and he was still training Japan.

After the shitshow of 2020, where he didn’t get to see his Husband until the fucking spring time!!!

It was now time for the 2021 Tokyo Olympics. They were nearing the ending of the volleyball portion and everyone was hyped. It was announced days ago that Argentina would be facing Japan for the gold medal. And he was excited. Almost all of the players on team Japan had a connection with a certain Setter.

///

On the day of the final match, there were whispers going around the stadium. They didn’t know what was going on, but it was suspicious. Hajime looked at the staff in confusion. They were bustling around in a panic and the others were trying to keep everyone from jumping to conclusions.

“Man, I wonder what Argentina is going to do without their starting setter?”

The statement had the blood in his veins turning cold. Hajime looked at the two staff members and slowed down to a stop.

“Yeah and besides their entire team looked worried.”

“I mean, wouldn’t you worry too if your teammate collapsed out of nowhere? I heard he was originally from Japan too. Damn...”

Hajime could not listen anymore. He jogged to catch up with the rest of the team, but quickly brought out his phone to text Tooru.

“Hey, you ok? There’s news going around that you collapsed or something?”

He hit the sent button and nervously waited for his Husband to respond. When he didn’t get any, he could only slap his face and concentrate on the players.

He needed to focus. He can do this.

///

Turns out, he can’t do this. By the time Team Japan walked out onto the floor, his nerves were getting to him full time. He swore when he and Tooru got some alone time, he was going to beat the Setter for causing him to worry.

The cheers of the stadium died down into whispers as Team Argentina came forward. He looked over and saw just how pale Tooru was. By his appearance, he was in absolutely no shape to play right now. Hinata saw Oikawa and bounced right over.

“OIKAWA-SAAAAAAN”

“Shoyo~”

Huh? Since when was Tooru on a first name basis with- oh. Nevermind. He just remembered Rio.

Hajime watched as Hinata stopped before Oikawa and gave him a soft hug. Instead one of those hugs where he barrels into you and you have to brace yourself or you’ll both end up on the floor. And that’s how he knows that there is something wrong with his Tooru. Hinata quietly whispered to Tooru and the brown haired Setter only half smiled and ruffled Hinata’s hair.

The team and Hinata ushered Oikawa to sit on the bench. Hinata leaned into Oikawa and the older boy placed his head on top of Hinata’s. Hajime seriously hoped that Oikawa didn’t play today.

///

Hajime decided that things just don’t go the way you want them to. Although he stared at Tooru throughout the entire game, his husband decided that he needed to play and got into the game halfway through the fourth set. Of course, with Tooru now on the court, the game shifted towards Argentina and they had won the gold medal.

Hajime comforted the team as best as he could while keeping an eye on Tooru. The setter turned his head and smiled, making eye contact with the now flustered Trainer. The setter turned around to grab something and hid it behind his team.

Tooru spun around and ran towards Hajime. The Trainer gaped and braced himself as the 6 foot tall player barreled into him. Having dealt with it lots of times, Hajime was prepared and even spun them around earning a giggle from the man child.

Hajime blinked and looked at the three Godzilla plushies sitting in his Husband’s arms. He raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. This only caused Tooru to giggle in the cutest way possible.

“C’mon, Honey, what do you honestly see about the plushies?”

Slowly getting annoyed, Hajime huffed and looked at the plushies. He looked at them and frowned. There were two big plushies and a baby plushie. What was so special about it?He scratched the back of his head and looked at it some more. Then, he blinked.

_Two adult plushies and a baby plushie._

_A...baby plushie?_

He looked up at Tooru and the Setter had brought out a white stick with a pink plus sign on it.

“I was honestly just going to show you this next if you didn’t get it.”

Hajime felt the tears gather in his eyes and he slowly kneeled in front of the Setter, placing his hands on the tiny curve of his stomach.

“Are you...?”

He couldn’t even finish the sentence as he looked at the male in confirmation. The taller boy nodded as the tears dropped from his eyes. Hajime felt his tears drop as well as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his stomach that was housing their child.

“God, Tooru thank you so much.”

“No, thank you for always being there Hajime.”

The trainer stood up and picked his Husband up and swinging him around. They finally paid attention and realized that people were cheering for them. Both teams came together and started talking to each other. The conversation turned towards Oikawa and the Argentina team started gushing about their precious Setter. Oikawa, of course, was embarrassed to the highest heavens.

Later that night, the couple trended across social media as the news of the pregnancy spread across the world. Oikawa was asleep in Hajime’s arms with the trainer bringing him as close to his body as possible. Before falling asleep, Hajime took a picture of the both of them and posted it on social media.

“With the loves of my life ♥️.”

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL HAVE TO WRITE DAY 6 AND 7 AND MAKE 10 A LITTLE LONGER FUCK MY LIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!


End file.
